


You Do You

by Ad_Astra



Series: Lights, Camera, Action [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Marathon Sex, Model AU Verse, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sousuke is both a frat boy and a gentleman go figure, Vaginal Sex, background makorin, bisexual!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra/pseuds/Ad_Astra
Summary: An innocuous text from Rin spurs Gou into trying out something new in the bedroom.Or, that fic where Sousuke gets railed by a replica of his own dick for poetic justice.





	You Do You

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Happy Birthday Sousuke! The last time I posted explicit fic was almost exactly two years ago. Suffice it to say, I'm back on my bullshit. 
> 
> This takes place after Chapter 7 of [Can’t Run from the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2775797), my MakoRin model AU fic. You don’t have to read that to understand this— just know that Sousuke, Rin, and Kisumi are models, Makoto is Rin’s photographer, and Sousuke is engaged to Gou.

The handcuffs that Sousuke had acquired as part of his recently concluded modelling engagement, is now locked around his own wrists, the short chain between them looped around a leather belt, which is then looped around one of the solid mahogany rails of the headboard. Gou's 500-thread count sheets are bunched up in his fists and his knees are digging into the mattress, beads of sweat dotting the line of his forehead, despite the cool temperature of the room.

He turns his head to the side, and focuses his gaze on his unmoving shadow, a curved charcoal silhouette against gold. He's never really understood Gou's obsession with mood lighting, until now. Being restrained and forced into a single position for a prolonged period of time offers plenty of opportunities to observe things one has failed to take notice of before. Even his skin looks considerably better despite the goosebumps, a warmer shade of gold from the rest of the room.

It's quiet, save for the sound of Gou humming from the back of the room, as she rummages in her closet. Sousuke adjusts his wrists so that the metal cuffs aren't biting too much into his skin. He waits patiently, the anticipation in his belly rising with every minute Gou doesn't come back to bed.

He's startled out of his reverie by a loud thumping sound, followed by some slight rattling, and he turns his head to see Gou stepping out of her skirt, a canvas bag on her feet. Sousuke tries to see what's in the bag, but all he can make out is something black and leather, which is already telling of what kind of night he's in for. 

"So," Gou starts cheerfully, as she methodically undoes her shirt, making quick work of the tiny buttons with their ridiculous fancy eyelets.  It flutters to the floor shortly after, joining her skirt and the rest of Sousuke's discarded cop uniform costume, leaving her slender frame wrapped only in the intricate black lace of her lingerie.

Sousuke blinks, looks, and stares. Then he gulps. It's like a Pavlovian reaction at this point; Gou turns down the lights and graces him with that particularly racy number, and Sousuke needs to swallow his own spit to quell the mysterious drying of his throat. She's walking towards him now, every step soundless and deliberate, saying nothing else until she reaches Sousuke's side.

Gou's eyes are dancing with mirth, and her smile is bright and sharp, a gleaming knife. "Shall we begin?"

 

*

_One hour ago:_

“No way, he really said that?” Gou remarks, and grabs his phone. “Let me see!”

Sousuke hands his phone wordlessly to her and she excitedly taps in his passcode, opening directly to Rin’s slew of impious messages, which are still, unfortunately, seared into Sousuke’s brain against his wishes. It’s not fair; there are so many better things he could use the brain space for, like Sumerian mythology, or how to correctly navigate a map or mental long division techniques but no, he had to be stuck with rubbish like:

> From: Matsuoka Rin
> 
> << _help he’s so hung and i’m so weak_ >>
> 
> _< < every time i think he couldn’t be any more perfect, he goes and pulls this shit>>_
> 
> _< < i don’t think i can keep this stupid charade up anymore sousuke, i'm throwing in the towel, i am so pumped right now god >>_
> 
> _< < where the fuck are you, come get my sister now >>_
> 
> _< < i’m serious sousuke, you’d better pick up gou asap, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my cool when all I can think about is how I want to r>>_

— which was the point that Sousuke stopped reading the rest of Rin’s texts and tossed his phone into the passenger seat like it was possessed by Beelzebub himself.

Gou is now reading those very texts on his phone with an almost smug grin. “My brother is such an amateur…” she scoffs, as she finishes and puts back Sousuke’s phone in the cup holder. She adjusts the seat belt where it digs into her breasts and smooths over the side slit of her skirt. “I can’t believe you let him get away with saying that last one though.”

Sousuke tears his eyes away from where it was unsubtly following the curve of her exposed thigh. “What last one?”

“Eyes on the road Sousuke,” Gou reminds him, and Sousuke immediately snaps his attention back to the near empty street. “You didn’t read everything?”

“Hey, I love Rin a lot but I draw the line at having to listen to him extol the virtues of his crush’s Homeric penis, okay?” Sousuke retorts, as he makes the last turn towards their apartment. “Why, what did he say?”

Gou doesn’t reply right away, and when Sousuke dares to glance at her direction again, he sees that speculative look in her eye, one that Sousuke is all too familiar with, one that would most definitely make Rin regret inflicting his embarrassment of a love life to the two of them.

Interesting.

“Just something about you missing out,” she finally answers, and looks out the window again, fingers drumming on her thigh. “He assumes way too much sometimes.”

Sousuke snorts and brings the car to a full stop as the traffic light ahead of them turns red. “Is he still talking about Makoto’s dick? Tell him that I’ll manage without ever seeing it, seriously.”

Gou turns towards him with a wry smile and picks up his phone again. “That's not exactly what he said though. Do you want me to read it out loud to you?”

Sousuke thinks about it for all of 2 seconds and shakes his head, returning his attention to the road. The traffic light counter reads 30 more seconds to go. “I think I’ve had my fill of Rin being an embarrassing anticlimax to his own love life today, so please keep me ignorant.”

Gou nods. “Wise man.” She returns Sousuke’s phone and retrieves her own from her purse, seemingly satisfied to end the discussion at that.

 

*

 

Or so Sousuke thought. When they get to Gou’s place, Gou immediately kicks off her shoes and turns to hug him, nuzzling her face into his chest with a happy sigh.

Which, as past experience has taught Sousuke, is her code for “I want you to do something for me.”

Then she looks up at Sousuke, delicately sliding her palms down, past Sousuke’s back, until they’re cupping each cheek of Sousuke’s ass and _squeezing_.

Which is, aptly enough, the add-on code for ‘NSFW.’

“Can we try out something tonight?” she asks softly. It’s almost innocent, the way she looks at him— imploring, bright eyes, pink dusting across the crest of her cheekbones, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Sousuke knows from past experience it’s anything but, and the thought makes him feel hot, arousal licking its way slowly down his spine.

He doesn’t know what she’s going to ask for but he does know that he wouldn’t be able to say no.

So he pulls her closer with a hand on her back, and uses his other hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Of course,” he murmurs, his mind already whirring with the possibilities reflected on the curve of Gou’s smile.

“Anything.”

*

 

And that's how Sousuke finds himself bound and face down on Gou’s four-poster bed, his legs pried wide open, and ass up in the air.

"Nervous?" Gou asks, the sound of the elastic of a latex glove snapping against the thin line of her wrist, reverberating in the quiet of the room.

Sousuke swallows because fuck, that sounded really _hot_. Especially given his current predicament. "A little yeah," he admits, voice muffled by the pillow. He adjusts his head so he can speak better. "I've never had something up my ass before."

"Didn't we have like, that thing with Kisumi sometime in college?” Gou says in response, and Sousuke groans at the memory, marveling at how Gou can so casually bring up their past teenage exploits without an ounce of shame whatsoever. “Are you telling me you guys didn't do anything after I passed out?"

"I uh, I think I just sucked his dick? I'm not really sure. It was a blur.” Sousuke pauses, and realizes why he can’t remember much. “Pretty sure that fruit punch Kisumi served wasn’t legal."

Gou seems to be satisfied with that answer, because she goes back to business. Sousuke hears the clicking of a bottle cap, and a second later, the tantalizing scent of apricot assails his senses. He twists his head around just enough to see Gou drizzling a very generous amount of lube into her latex wrapped fingers.

He swallows, unsure if what he’s suddenly feeling is abject terror or arousal. Maybe a bit of both.

"So between the two of us,” Gou coos, as she fans her bare hand across the small of Sousuke’s back, thumb resting on the damp crack between Sousuke’s ass cheeks. “You're the only one who is actually still a virgin in a sense." A cold, wet finger traces the sensitive patch of skin on Sousuke’s balls, tracing a streak of lube on the line between them. "Hmmm. Maybe you should be the one to wear the white dress on our wedding."

Sousuke feels his face burn, something that hasn't happened in a good long _never_. Here he is, at 185 CM of perfect muscle, and he's blushing like the proverbial… well, virgin on their wedding night. Gou sees him naked practically every day, but somehow this particular enterprise seems to be on an entirely new level of exposure. Valiantly, (well, as valiantly as he can, given his position) he tries to shake away the embarrassment and attempts to overwhelm it with his usual reserves of snark. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Gou hums, seeing right through him, her fingers again trailing the curve of his ass, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Can’t say that I won’t,” she replies sweetly. “I am liking _this_ too though.”

Sousuke’s jaw clicks open, when Gou chooses this time to finally rub against the rim of his opening, pushing in with just enough force to get the tip of her finger inside.

Naturally, he clenches up.

Gou makes a tutting noise, and draws her finger back. "Sousuke, you need to relax,” she scolds. “How am I supposed to make you feel good if you won't let me in?"

"Sorry, I'm just..." Sousuke takes a few calming breaths. This is Gou. She's careful. If he could survive a grueling rotator cuff surgery, he can definitely relax enough to unclench his asshole to let his fiancée do some backdoor exploring and find this legendary magical spot Rin has apparently accused him of “missing out” on.

A part of him is still incredulous that all this was brought about by _Rin’s_ innocuous comment of all things. Really, he should’ve known better than to taunt Sousuke where Gou can see it. Gou has never been able to pass up an opportunity to explore anything involving the male anatomy, especially Sousuke’s.

Gou rubs his back with the hand that isn't covered in latex, until Sousuke feels himself calming down. _Breathe in, breathe out, rinse and repeat._

“I’m going to try again okay?”

Without waiting for Sousuke’s response, Gou does exactly that, her finger sliding smoothly inside him in one swift motion. Sousuke immediately muffles his groan against the pillow, his back tightening. It feels strange, wet and definitely dirty, but... not entirely terrible, he supposes, though his brain is still experiencing difficulty reconciling the fact that it’s Gou’s dainty, perfectly manicured fingers going spelunking up his ass here.

“How is it?” Gou asks, as she curls her finger inside Sousuke, trying to get him used to the feeling.

“Keep going,” is all Sousuke replies and squeezes his eyes shut, channeling all his concentration on Gou’s touch. It still doesn’t feel like anything he could get used to, but he decides to give it more time, peripherally aware that things don’t necessarily feel good from the get go. He needs to be patient if he wants this to be enjoyable for the both of them.

Just as he’s starting to get used to the feeling, Gou ups the ante and slips a second finger in. Sousuke bites back a hiss, summoning all his willpower not to clamp down again. It didn’t hurt, but he acutely feels the difference.

"I’m really enjoying the view from here,” Gou tells him, obviously in a bid to make Sousuke relax further. “I can’t believe it took so long before we decided to do this.”

Then she twists her fingers in a certain way and Sousuke nearly arches off the bed. “Fuck…” he pants, hips digging into the pillows beneath him. Whatever it is Gou’s looking for, Sousuke guesses she already found it.

"Ah," is all Gou says, but Sousuke can hear the sense of triumph behind it. Sousuke barely has time to recover before she drives her fingers into his prostate again, and keeps it there.

Sousuke can’t quite remember the last time his voice went so _high_. The bed frame rattles as he unintentionally yanks his cuffed hands, his spine shuddering at the intense sensation. Gou steadily works her fingers into him, pushing and withdrawing at a maddening pace that makes Sousuke bury his face into the pillow in a bid to quell the embarrassing, whiny sounds he can’t believe are actually coming out of his mouth.

Then Gou slips in a third finger, and Sousuke’s back arches, the breathless stretch of it making his cock twitch painfully beneath his hips. He can feel the sweat pooling at the back of his neck, the tiny hairs rising on his skin, as Gou slowly, but steadily opens him up further, her fingers alternating between scissoring and pushing, continuously eliciting a litany of impious sounds from Sousuke’s throat.

His thigh accidentally brushes between Gou’s legs, and he stills, pleasantly surprised at what he finds there.

“Wow. You really like this don’t you?” he manages to rasp out, cracking a sly grin. “Playing with my ass gets you wet?”

There’s no immediate verbal response from Gou, which tells Sousuke that he’s about to get punished for his cheek. Then Gou shifts behind him, laying her bare palm on the small of his back, while keeping him nicely stretched with the fingers of her other hand.

The bed frame rattles again, and Sousuke chokes back a cry, when Gou rubs against his prostate with her middle finger while keeping his hole nicely stretched with her fore and ring finger.

“Yes. And I see that _me_ playing with _your_ ass gets _you_ hard.”

 _Touché._  Sousuke deigns to let that one go, acknowledging defeat when he sees it. He does his level best not thrash around on the bed like a man possessed because god, Gou is _merciless_ , keeping up a steady, unhurried pace even as Sousuke melts into a boneless, blubbering mess into her sheets. His face is burning with a heady mix of embarrassment and pleasure. “Gou please, holy shit, I need you to...” Go faster? Harder? He has no idea what to ask for first; all his brain is capable of comprehending now is that all this pleasure has to reach a peak sometime, preferably in the next ten seconds.

“Be patient,” Gou replies, her voice calm, a frightening contrast to Sousuke’s desperate, incoherent state. With great difficulty, he raises himself on shaky elbows and cranes his head around as far as he can, trying to get her to give in at the sight of him openly begging.

It does absolutely jack shit because Gou is still smiling serenely, as if she’s reading a particularly good passage in a book, and not exploring the finer points of her fiancé’s backdoor. She stretches him wide again, humming as she drizzles more lube directly into his open hole.

Sousuke shudders, his head dropping back down again. He clenches his fists around the sheets, biting on the corner of the pillow, which does very little to cut down on all the noise he’s making because his fiancée is a fucking tease.

“I’m not just teasing you,” Gou says as if reading Sousuke’s mind. “I do really need to prepare you thoroughly so you can take more.”

Sousuke’s eyes snap open at that. “What… what do you mean more?” He already feels so stretched with three of Gou’s fingers continuously pushing inside him, how is he ever going to take anything more? Unless...

He’s seized by a momentary bout of panic, and he flails, the cuffs cutting painfully into his skin, though he pays it no mind. “Wait- no, please don’t try to fit entire your hand inside, I know it’s small but there’s no way I’m—”

He’s interrupted by Gou’s loud burst of laughter. “I’m not going to fist you Sousuke,” she assures him. She withdraws her fingers and Sousuke feels empty, maybe a bit gross and a little disappointed. “I will however, use something else other than my fingers.”

Sousuke somehow expected that but it does nothing to alleviate his nervousness. “Should I be scared?”

“Not at all.” There’s a teasing hint in her voice as she shifts, untangling herself from between Sousuke’s legs. “I’m pretty sure you’re _very familiar_ with this.”

The bed creaks when she leaves it to go rummage in the shopping bag she brought. Sousuke briefly runs a mental checklist of Gou’s numerous adult toys, though he’s pretty sure she owns more than what he’s aware of.

“Is it that studded pink jackrabbit?” he calls out blindly, his position only affording him partial view of Gou’s back as she finds whatever she intends to use on him next— Sousuke thinks he spots a black leather... thing with buckles, which is enough to make his cock twitch beneath him. “Because I don’t think that’s meant for butts.”

“That’s not it.” Gou straightens up, having found what she was looking for. She keeps it well hidden from Sousuke’s view though, scurrying across the floor towards the bathroom. “Excuse me, I need to change. Don’t move.”

Sousuke cranes his neck to look back but Gou has already stepped into the bathroom, the door closing with a soft click. He can hear the rustling of clothing, the sound of something definitely metallic hitting the sink. His imagination goes wild, and he can feel his cock begin to stir and fill again.

He waits for what he feels is an absurdly long amount of time, ass still raised in the air, wrists already chafing from the metal bite of his handcuffs, when the bathroom door finally creaks open.

“Don’t look,” is the first thing Gou says, and Sousuke obediently keeps his eyes trained on the headboard in front of him. It’s scratched now, from all his thrashing. He hopes Gou accounted for the collateral damage on her furniture when she planned this.

The bed dips slightly, and Sousuke immediately feels a hard, somewhat veiny vinyl … thing, poking the side of his thigh. He feels like he’s forgetting something very important, but he can’t quite put a finger on it. “I thought you said I’m very familiar with it?”

“I did.” Gou’s tone was light and airy, and yet it only aggravates Sousuke’s apprehension. “Remember when you lost a bet to Kisumi and gave me a very... unique present?”

Sousuke freezes.

No.

NO.

No. Fucking. Way.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” Gou coos, as she moves towards the head of the bed. Sousuke feels the mattress dip as Gou sinks her knee on the area beside Sousuke’s head, forcing him to look at… it.

Seeing the disturbingly detailed silicon mold of his own penis feels a lot like waking up from the classic nightmare of going to school naked— he feels clammy and embarrassed even if he has no logical reason to be. 

Gou is beaming enough to outshine the sun, adjusting the black leather straps of her harness. “I'm going to fuck you with a replica of your own dick, isn't that amazing?”

Rin is going to have a field day with this.

“I,” Sousuke starts, wracking his brain for something clever to respond with and coming up empty. “...thought you got rid of that.”

Gou has the temerity to look puzzled. “Eh? Why would I?”

“Because it’s weird?”

“Excuse you, I am extremely familiar with your dick.”

Clearly this is not the way to talk Gou out of this. He decides on a different tack. “I thought we’re supposed to go slow?” he tries. “Couldn't we start off with something smaller?”

“Aww, I’m sure you can take it! I’ve done my research, I promise.”

“But I’m a noob here okay, it's like a beginner Mario Kart player playing Rainbow Road on their first try.”

“Did you just seriously compare your dick to rainbow road, huh is that what I just heard you say?”

Sousuke fights the urge to stick his tongue out at her like an utter tool. “You know what I mean.”

Gou sighs laboriously. “I hope you realize that I’m going to think of this whenever I play Mario Kart, so thanks a lot.”

“Yes well I will be remembering this whenever Rin tells me to go fuck myself and I think you’ll find that is much more unjust and malicious than you having inappropriate thoughts about Mario Kart,” Sousuke shoots back, huffing. “Besides, my dick is huge and you know it.”

Gou rolls her eyes at him. “You’re so full of yourself aren’t you?”

“You’re absolutely right. How about we make some changes, and switch to _you_ being full of _me_ instead.”

Gou slaps him on the ass in response to that, and Sousuke’s thighs shake a little, the slight sting of it making his cock twitch again, because one, that was really _hot_ and two, he probably deserved it.

“I can't believe you're throwing me trashy pick-up lines right before I’m about to fuck you in the ass.”

Sousuke manages to work his lips into a sheepish grin. “Did it work?”

Gou smacks him on the ass again, and okay, he deserved that one too.

“Depends on whether or not you’ll be good.”

Sousuke ears perk up at that. “In that case, I’ll be more than good. Super even. Just...”

“Just…”

“This is all just so weird okay?”

The corner of Gou’s lips twitch into a half grin. “Why, are you afraid of your own dick?”

Well, when Gou puts it THAT way… “No. No of course not, who do you think I am?” he huffs. He should probably be concerned by how ridiculously easy it is for him to change his mind, but he’ll worry about that later. “Okay, come on, let’s do this.”

Gou nods, her expression turning serious. “Alright then. Flip over.”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow but follows nonetheless. It takes a bit of maneuvering, some sound cursing and nearly knocking Gou off the bed with his legs before he finally gets to the position Gou asked of him.  The chain link of the cuffs strain against the leather of the belt as Sousuke settles himself more comfortably on his back, raising his hips a bit to let Gou prop up a couple of pillows under him. “Odd. You’re not going for the back muscles view?”

Gou shakes her head. “I love your back don’t get me wrong, but…” She pushes Sousuke’s thighs apart, and surges forward, touching her nose to Sousuke’s, eyes twinkling. “I love your face more.”

Sousuke grins, and lifts his neck a bit, capturing Gou’s lips in a soft, chase kiss. “Coming from you, that’s actually pretty romantic,” he whispers, when he pulls back.

Gou shrugs and draws herself back, her palm resting on Sousuke’s chest. “What’s not to love? You’re beautiful, Sousuke.”

Sousuke can physically feel his cocky grin slipping from his face, as heat climbs up his neck at the sincerity of Gou’s affection. This mood whiplash thing is really taking him out for a loop. It’s ridiculous honestly, how is it even possible that he’s reacting so mushily to Gou saying all these sappy things to him right before she’s about to fuck him in the ass with his own dick. “Okay, now you’re just trying to butter me up,” he mumbles, even though he knows perfectly well that Gou never says anything she doesn’t mean.

Gou looks up thoughtfully. “There’s an idea…” she muses, tapping her chin with her free hand. “Would you like that? I really have no problems singing your praises. Or using butter.”

Sousuke sucks in a breath between his teeth at the mental image of Gou licking butter off his abs. “...Okay, that’s not helping me not get full of myself, just saying.”

“Doesn’t matter because you will, quite literally, be full of yourself in a few minutes. Just saying,” Gou quips back at him, laughing when Sousuke makes a face at the awful joke. “Okay okay, one thing at time then.”  

“Okay.” He takes a deep breath and looks at Gou properly, especially now that his new position can afford him to. Now that his full attention is on Gou, he notices that there’s something else other than his dick clone attached to the strap on.

Gou follows his gaze and grins. “Don’t think you’re the only one who’s gonna have fun,” she says, adjusting the vibrator so that it rests directly on her clit. She flips the tiny switch beside it before closing her eyes, mouth curling into a lazy grin.

Sousuke’s eyes widen in recognition. “Is that the one you asked me to buy for you on your birthday?”

Gou’s lips part, clearly distracted by the vibrations. “...Yeah.”

“Where’s the remote?”

“Right here.” Gou dangles the sleek black and silver remote in front of Sousuke’s face before tossing it right beside his head, who can only look at it longingly, what with his arms uselessly held up. He briefly wonders if he can operate it with his teeth.

“So how are we supposed to do this?” With his arms immobile, and Gou insisting they do it in this position, it’s a bit hard to manage. “Don’t even try to put my legs on your shoulders,” he warns pre-emptively, “you’ll get crushed and Rin will see to it that I never have sex with you again.”

“I am aware of my own limits, Sousuke,” Gou retorts. She reaches towards the edge of the bed again, and rummages in the bag of kink. “There’s a reason why I asked you to install eye hooks on this four-poster bed.”

She’s holding up rope. Actual 50mm cotton rope. Sousuke pictures her going to the local hardware store in her usual boyfriend hoodie and shorts get up, sliding these items over the counter and smiling cheerfully at the cashier, who is completely unaware of the kind of intentions Gou has in store for her purchases. “And here I thought you wanted to install a hammock.”

“Sure you did,” Gou says absently, focused on her current task.

Sousuke watches, entranced as Gou efficiently creates a cuff around his ankle using nothing but rope. “Where did you learn to do this?”

“The internet," Gou replies, sliding a finger under the rope to give Sousuke's shins enough breathing space. "There’s this guy who has this super educational website about shibari.”

“Educational,” Sousuke echoes warily.

“Oh shush. It’s not porn. He’s a very sweet man, actually,” she says conversationally, as she proceeds to wrap another rope-cuff around his other ankle. “He demonstrates on his equally sweet wife and they’re both dressed in T-shirts and jogging pants while doing the demos.”

“Right…”

Gou doesn’t bother to address Sousuke’s skepticism, though at this point, Sousuke finds himself believing her because Gou’s hands are making very quick work of the rest of his restraints, and if Sousuke is completely honest with himself, no porn can be _that_ good at giving instructions.

Sousuke can only stare dumbly as one of his legs is lifted up, bent at a ninety degree angle, after which Gou secures the looped end of the rope around the eyehook. She repeats the procedure on his other leg. 

When Gou is finished, she leans back, and smiles. “You look gorgeous like this Sousuke,” she murmurs softly, as she tugs at her handiwork.

At this point, Sousuke’s embarrassment has all but disappeared. He’s trussed up on his girlfriend’s bed, exposed and helpless in every sense of the word and he loves it. A _lot_.

He fidgets self-consciously, cuffed wrists scraping along the wooden backboard. “So uh… are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“You’re so impatient.” Gou skims her nose along the inside of his knee and kisses it, and Sousuke could almost _cry_ as that lightest of touches on the most innocuous of places almost makes his brain short-circuit.

He hides his face on the pillow and mutters: “Be gentle, it’s my first time.”

“You’re adorable,” Gou croons. She rubs her hands on Sousuke’s thighs, then slips them around to gently grasp his ass, before pressing the bulbous head of the toy against Sousuke’s loosened opening. She throws one last questioning look at Sousuke.

Sousuke takes a deep breath and nods.

The tip enters gingerly, and Sousuke reminds himself for the nth time to relax. Gou is studying him almost critically, watching his expression as she gently works the toy into him by increments.

Surprisingly, the pain he was expecting is virtually non-existent— Gou had been exceptionally thorough with her preparation, but nevertheless, it’s still not something Sousuke thinks he could get used to.

He hopes it gets better. He _wants_ it to be better— not just for his sake, but for Gou too. Gou is clearly making an effort on this, and he’ll be damned if he can’t make this work out for both of them.

When Gou is fully seated inside Sousuke, she stills, and lays a hand on his abs. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sousuke grits out, trying to get used to the foreign object currently stuffed up his rectum, much larger than Gou’s fingers. Way larger. Humongous even. It’s a copy of his own dick after all.

“I’m going to move now okay?”

Sousuke takes a few calming breaths and nods.

Gou takes slow, measured thrusts— dragging the fake cock almost completely out of him before slamming in deep, making Sousuke feel every inch of it.

Sousuke makes a sound that is half-moan, and half-growl, a deep rumble from his throat. It's probably too early to finalize his opinion on being on the receiving end of a dick, but for what it's worth, it's a lot better and not as weird as he assumed it would be. And yeah, maybe missionary isn't the most ideal position for this, but at least doing it this way also affords him a wonderful view of Gou's breasts, which jiggle every time she rolls her hips into him.

He frowns. “Hey, take off your bra.”

“What are you, twelve?” she says with a rather emphatic eye roll, but relents anyway. She reaches behind her without stopping her thrusts, unclasping her bra single-handedly in approximately 1.5 seconds, a time Sousuke has always aspired for but never successfully accomplished. Someday though.

Sousuke sighs happily, when the cups of the bra lift, exposing the lower curve of her breasts and a peek of pinkish brown nipples. He makes a move to completely expose them and promptly yelps when steel bites into his wrists, the bed frame rattling at the force.

Gou throws him an amused look. “Did you seriously forget you were cuffed to the bed?”

“Boobs have hypnotic properties,” Sousuke mumbles and looks away petulantly. He winces, when the movement jostles his bound hands again, the skin of his wrists feeling raw from constant friction, and he’s sure they’re going to bruise tomorrow.

 _Awesome._ He’s going to make sure Rin sees them, show them off like a badge of honour. It’ll serve him right for sending him all that lovesick crap earlier.

It’s only after a few seconds have passed when Sousuke notices Gou’s no longer moving, though her hips are still fully pressing the toy into him. He peers up at her, watching as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

“What?”

“If you promise to behave…” She fiddles with the key of the handcuffs, which she has hung on one of the loops of the harness. “I’ll remove your restraints. Just the cuffs though.”

Interesting. “Define behave.”

“Just let me do my thing okay?” She unhooks the key and clutches it to her chest. “I just… I really want this to be good for you.”

Sousuke immediately feels a pang of guilt. “It _is_ good for me, are you kidding? Trust me, I wouldn’t sound like that if it wasn’t.”

It works, Gou’s hesitant smile turning bright in an instant. “Okay.” She then leans forward, and unlocks the cuffs, giving Sousuke an apologetic smile after seeing the raw bruised skin of his wrists.

Not that Sousuke cares about any of that. With both hands free, he then reaches over and finally does the thing that caused him to bruise his wrists in the first place, and lifts up the cups of Gou's lacy bra, giving her breasts a long, satisfying squeeze, well aware of the dopey smile on his face as he does so.

Gou just gives him an amused snort, but removes her bra completely, without being told, so he can have better access. "Are you done yet?"

"Just one last thing. Please?" Sousuke throws Gou his best puppy eyes, which admittedly, is a hilarious thing to be doing when he's tied up like a sacrificial lamb with a fake dick up his ass. He smiles triumphantly when Gou rolls her eyes but leans forward anyway. With abdominal strength only years of daily crunches and leg lifts could have produced, he raises his torso just enough to bury his nose between the valley of Gou's boobs, sighing dreamily, as he catches a whiff of Gou's perfume between her cleavage.

"I can't believe I'm marrying an actual horny teenager," Gou mutters, even though Sousuke knows she's smiling.

After a few more seconds, Sousuke reluctantly lies back down, adjusting the pillows under his head and hips, wiggling around until he finds the most comfortable position. "Okay, carry on."

"Thank you," Gou answers dryly, and proceeds to rock back into Sousuke without further ado.

Sousuke chokes back another embarrassing moan when Gou uses her free hand to lightly stroke Sousuke's cock, which has been neglected until now, not that Sousuke realized it to begin with. His hand knocks against something hard and plastic, and he realizes it’s the remote Gou so carelessly tossed at him earlier. Quickly, he knocks it out of view, under the pillow, before sneakily grasping it in his hand.

Gou doesn’t seem to have noticed, too busy concentrating on nailing Sousuke ten ways from Sunday. He waits until Gou has thrust back in again before turning the vibration up.

She immediately falters, her mouth dropping open, eyes going glassy before glaring at Sousuke.

Sousuke grins innocently at her. Yeah, this position is the _best._

“That’s not _fair_ ,” she complains weakly, gasping with every thrust. “You said you were going to behave.”

“Well _you_ said, I shouldn’t be the only one enjoying this,” Sousuke fires back. “Come on, Gou. Harder. Trust me, I can handle it.”

“Big —haaah- talk for someone whimpering from my tiny fingers earlier.”

“I adapt very—fuuuuuck- quickly,” Sousuke pants in reply.

Gou cracks a shaky smile, which breaks into an open mouthed gasp when she drives harder into Sousuke. “Yeah, you do.” She widens her stance a little, her brow furrowed in concentration, although it's clearly deteriorating with every thrust, the downward press of her hips making the vibe go into direct contact with the hood of her clit.  

Sousuke’s not doing much better. He’s clutching the wooden rails of headboard so hard now, he won't be surprised if he needs to pull out splinters later.

“Gou,” he manages to gasp out in between pants. “I hope you don't think badly of me for saying this, but goddamn, my dick is amazing.”

“I know right?” Gou pants, her own thrusts faltering a bit. “Now you know how _I_ feel.”

“ _God_.” Sousuke's back arches as Gou’s new angle finally manages to zero in on his prostate— though to be honest, he didn’t really notice that she hasn’t been hitting it all this time, what the fuck. His back is going to hurt like a sonnovabitch later, but it’s all gonna be _so_ worth it. Doing it this way is definitely not an exercise in ergonomics but the fact that he can clearly see every expression on Gou’s face— the way her mouth falls open just so when she gasps, the way her eyes peek out from the fringe of her lashes, hazy and _so far gone._ It’s fucking incredible, more so for the fact that Gou is looking just as wrecked and flushed as Sousuke is.

He quickly amends his earlier prognosis: he could _definitely_ get used to this.

Barely coherent himself, Sousuke blindly fumbles for the remote under the pillow again, switching it to the highest setting, and that seems to be the match to the tinder for Gou, who staggers, hands falling on Sousuke’s chest, her eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in a wordless moan, as orgasm sweeps through her.

The sight of it is almost enough for Sousuke to come but the abrupt cessation of stimulus and the strain on his back junks that plan quickly, his erection still straining painfully against his stomach.

 _It doesn’t matter_ , he thinks savagely, relishing the exquisite sight of Gou unravelling completely before him, because this alone makes _everything_ worth it.

Eventually, Gou pulls out, her fingers loosening their grip on Sousuke’s thighs. She sits back, leaning her cheek against his knee as she catches her breath.

Sousuke makes a face at the sudden emptiness, and the gross feeling of excess lube dripping out of his ass. He waits until Gou’s breathing normalizes before nudging her gently with his left leg. “As much as I enjoy being trussed up like this, I really want to feel my legs again sometime so…”

“Oh right.” Gou immediately removes his restraints from the eyehooks, massaging Sousuke's numb calves tiredly. "I'm sorry, you didn’t come…”

“It’s okay,” Sousuke reassures her, and means it. “I’m close.”

“Ah.” Gou crawls over to her side of the bed, and flops down on it, one arm folded over her eyes, the other diving between her legs. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer of me being full of you now…”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow. Gou looks like that last orgasm wrung out all her strength, though that could just be Sousuke's ego being obnoxious. “Are you sure? Because I can just... you know, jerk off to your tits.”

“I'm not tired, I just need to recharge a bit," Gou retorts, looking affronted that Sousuke would even _think_ she's ready to call it a night. "Besides, fucking you made me realize just how fun and effortless it is when you do me instead. So.” She raises her knees up to her chest, looking at Sousuke with a commanding gaze that is impossible to refuse. “Get in me.”

“Yes Ma'am.” Sousuke immediately rises to comply, and is about to sweep her in his arms, when he realizes a _slight_ issue.

“What?”

Sousuke rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Can you uh, remove the strap-on because uh...”

Gou furrows her brow before realization dawns on her. She giggles and lifts her hips from the bed to remove the harness. She struggles with the straps for a bit, until Sousuke impatiently helps her out of it, tossing everything carelessly over the side of the bed, including Rainbow Road Sousuke Jr. (that’s it, he has given it a name, this is where it all starts).

With that out of the way, Sousuke settles himself on top of Gou, taking care not to set his full weight on her. He supports himself with his forearms and noses against Gou’s neck, breathing in the subtle fragrance of her perfume.

“Still sensitive,” Gou whispers, and Sousuke nods, carefully avoiding her clit when he slides his fingers into her wet folds, leaning forward. They kiss slowly, openly, and Sousuke relishes the feeling of her underneath him, the slide of her skin beneath his chest, her hair tangled in his fingers, taking comfort in this most familiar of pleasures. 

When Gou finally signals that she’s ready, Sousuke hurriedly reaches over to the bedside table for a condom only to be stopped by Gou’s hand on his wrist.

“I’m on the pill,” Gou whispers, her eyes glassy with barely leashed lust. She hooks her ankles around the small of Sousuke’s back. “When I told you, I wanted to be full of you, I meant it.”

Sousuke shivers at the promise in those words, anticipation and heat pooling in his belly. He kisses her hard then, letting her feel just how much he appreciates everything. “God, I love you,” he breathes into her lips, when they part.

“I know,” she responds. She gently cups Sousuke’s right cheek with her palm, before sliding it behind his neck, and pushing his head down, breath hot on his ear. “Now quit talking and fuck me.”

Sousuke muffles his moan into the crook of her neck as he complies, hiking her legs over his shoulders and slides inside her familiar warmth, and just. _God._ He closes his eyes, savouring the feeling. The massive difference in sensation is so acute. He knows doing it raw feels amazing but not _this_ amazing.

Gou rolls her hips, pushing against him in time with his thrusts, squeezing around Sousuke every time he draws back, and fuck, this is what it means to _live._ Neither of them talk this time, Sousuke's powerful, unrefined thrusts leaving no room for conversation. Not that Sousuke minds; hearing the cadence of Gou's pants, the breathless aria of her moans, and feeling her nails making crescent shaped indents on his arms as she just _takes_ everything Sousuke has to give is all the communication he needs, really.

His ordeal on his back earlier costs him his stamina, and it doesn’t take long before he surges one last time into her, long and deep, openly moaning into the crook of her neck, as he’s overwhelmed by one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had in his life.

When he finally comes around, Gou is already reaching over the side of the bed, picking up the harness and strap-on Sousuke has carelessly tossed earlier.

Groaning, Sousuke pulls out and flops back on his side of the bed. “So,” he murmurs, drowsily turning to his side to rub circles on Gou's stomach. “What else is in that bag? I heard something metallic.”

“You got that right,” Gou replies, winking at him. Sousuke only whines a little when she pushes his arm off to get off the bed and saunter over towards the bag, making a big show of bending over to pick it up. Sousuke spends a couple of blissful seconds appreciating the sight of Gou’s small but definitively curvy ass, his imagination reeling with the kinky possibilities his fiancée has in store for him tonight.

Then Gou stands back up, red ponytail swishing behind her, turns around, and dramatically opens the flap of the bag to reveal… “Four cans of Red Bull.”

All sleepiness flees from Sousuke’s eyes, as he sits up straight. “Oh we’re doing _that_ kind of night.”

“Yeah. I was thinking that we could take turns.” Gou tosses him a can, which he catches effortlessly. It’s still cold, beads of condensation still lingering on the metal surface. “Call it practice for the honeymoon.”

Sousuke pops open the tab of his can single handedly. “First one to tap out loses?”  

Gou nods, and fishes out her own can, carefully depositing the bag at the foot of the bed. “Winner gets to pick the honeymoon place.”

Sousuke raises his drink to Gou, smirking before taking a long swig. “You’re on.”

~fin~


End file.
